


Sworn to Carry Your Burdens

by brian_the_pirate



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Will update tags, but is it really tho?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_the_pirate/pseuds/brian_the_pirate
Summary: The story of Colwin, a breton, and the Dragonborn, who has began to feel the pressure of the mounting civil war, and his own responsibilities as a man of his status.~CURRENTLY ON HIATUS~





	1. Chapter One

Lydia glanced up from her book at the sound of a knock. She heard the sound of Colwin moving to get out of bed on the floor above her.

“I’ve got it my Thane!” Lydia stood and she heard a muffled ‘thank you!’ from the dragonborn. She opened the door and a rush of thick Sun’s Height warm night air smacks her in the face.

“Letter for Colwin Dragonborn!” A courier stood at the door, voice full of fake energy.

“I’m his housecarl, I’ll see that it’s delivered to him.” Lydia reached her hand out to take the letter. Then she suddenly felt a warm hand on her lower back, and Colwin’s familiar voice was next to her ear.

“Lydia, fetch this man one of my famous apple pies, and enough coin for a night at the Bannered Mare.” The breton’s smile was in his voice, and he gently took the letter from Lydia. Lydia moved back into the house to grab some septims. She heard Colwin questioning the courier and bantering with him as he skimmed the letter.

“All the way from Soulitude? My boy! If it were not for the late hour, I would join you for a drink!” Lydia handed the small nord a bag of septims and an apple pie. “Ah- I hope that will make up for it!” Colwin’s voice was loud and warm, and he smiled, first at Lydia, and then at the courier.

Colwin waved the young man off and closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Lydia, and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. She laughed when the dark haired man gently tickles her side and the she turned to do the same to him, but he jumped away.

“What was the letter about my Thane?” Lydia gestured to the letter, which had been dropped on the floor. Colwin sighed.

“General Tullius has invited me and a plus one to a dinner at the Castle Dour, in Solitude.” Colwin had moved to clean up the living room, putting cups and plates away, and putting out the fire in the cooking pit. Lydia watched the breton man as he moved, and rubbed the soft fabric of her dress between her fingers as her mind wandered. “He only wants my sword on his side. He knows with me comes dragons, and strength.” Colwin rubbed his temples and blew out an annoyed breath. “Not to say the Ulfric is and different.” He placed a spoon gently in a drawer. “That all being said,” Colwin straightened his back and turned to face Lydia, “Will you be my plus one?”

“Gladly my Thane.” Lydia opened her arms and Colwin grinned, falling dramatically into her embrace. The dark haired man peppered her face with kisses and she chuckled.

“The night shall be bearable with you by my side my darling.”

The two laughed and jested as they went to bed, exchanging light kisses and tickling eachother gently as they asscend the stairs, and then tumbled into bed. The pair talked quietly for a while and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

——————

Colwin woke to Lydia’s arms wrapped tightly around his midriff. He grinned like an idiot and snuggled closer to her, watching her peaceful face. The atmosphere was soft, and the buzz of Whiterun slowly awakening could be heard outside their home. Sunlight streams through the slats in the roof, and Colwin could hear Meeko’s claws tapping against the stone ground of the floor below. That was what his entire life had been for. Moments like those, where he was happy and truly at peace.

“Morning my Thane.” Lydia mumbled before opening her eyes. She placed a kiss to Colwin’s forehead and rolled out of bed. The breton sighed, with Lydia it was all hustle and bustle, she was a woman of action. She had a knapsack out on the table in his room, and she was already rustling around in the dresser, looking for clothes to pack. The nordic woman glanced back at Colwin. “How many outfits will we need?” 

Colwin sat up fully in bed and thought. “We leave today, the 30th, we should arrive this evening, we have most of tomorrow to ourselves, and the dinner party is in the evening. Then we start back on the morning of the 1st.” Lydia had nodded along slowly, listening to him speak.

“We’ll travel in our armor, we’ll only need one pair of night clothes for both nights, casual clothes for the 31st and we can pick up fancy clothes from Radiant Raiment-“ Colwin groaned at the mention of Radiant Raiment. “-did we not commission fitted outfits last time we were there?”

“The ladies who run that shop are insufferable.” Colwin threw his hands out dramatically. Lydia laughed at his exasperation. 

“Taarie isn’t all bad! And Endarie is… manageable.” Lydia was pulling clothes out of the dresser and rolling them so they’d fit into the knapsack. “Now go fix us some breakfast while i finish packing.”

When Colwin reached the bottom of the stairs he’s attacked by a ball of fluff.

“Meeko!” The dog was licking Colwin’s face and wagging his tail wildly. Colwin pushed the dog off him and and opened the cupboard. “Are you hungry boy?” The dog barked his assent and hopped around the small living/dining area. Colwin dropped a slab of venison in the bowl for Meeko’s food and the dog happily gobbled it up.

Colwin humed as he fixed two bowls of cabbage potato stew. He set aside two bottles of ale and wrapped salted meat and cheese for the trip, and then began to eat. Lydia come down stairs and dropped the knapsack on the kitchen table. She grabbed her own bowl and tucked in.

“I need to take Meeko to ask Carlotta and Mila to watch him while we’re gone.” Meeko’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. Lydia noded.

“I can finish packing and lock up the house while you’re gone.” Colwin kissed his housecarl on the cheek, grabbed some meat, and a coin purse before running out the door, Meeko following on his heels.

Colwin jogged through town, heading for Carlotta’s house in the Wind District. He waveed awkwardly, trying to hold onto his package of raw beef, when he spotted Uthgerd. The large woman waved back before disappearing into Warmaiden's.

Colwin knocked on Carlotta’s door, and Mila answered the door. The little girl’s face lit up when she saw him.

“Mama! It’s Mr. Colwin!” She turned to yell into the house.

“Let him in little fairy! I’ll be right there!” Carlotta’s voice come from somewhere farther in the house, the dark haired man stepped in and placed the bundle of raw beef on the table near the door. Meeko followed him into the house and Mila laughed gleefully at the sight of the shaggy dog. Carlotta appeared a moment later, holding a basket of green apples.

“Colwin! How are you?” She sat the basket down and hugged Colwin.

“I’m doing well Carlotta.” Colwin hugged her back and stepped away with a smile. “I’m afraid I have something to ask of you, Lydia and I are going away for a few days, and I would be grateful if you would watch Meeko while we’re gone.” Colwin patted the dog on the head.

“Ah, are the two of you headed to Riften? Perhaps to the temple?” Carlotta’s eyes sparkled and Colwin felt himself growing hot under the collar.

“No, I’m afraid nothing like that, we’re going to solitude for a dinner party.” Colwin shifted awkwardly on his feet. Carlotta tutted and reached to pet Meeko.

“We’ll gladly watch your mutt for a while.”

“I brought enough meat for him, you only need to feed him in the mornings.” Colwin gestured to the wrapped beef on the table. “And this is a thank you.” He pressed the coin purse into Carlotta’s hands, and she smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, you’ve been too kind to me in all the time I’ve known you.”

Colwin said his goodbyes to the small family and his dog. He jogged back to his house where Lydia was waiting outside.

“Well my Thane, we should start off!”


	2. Chapter Two

Colwin and Lydia stepped out of Whiterun and walked away from the city and towards the stables. Colwin patted his horse, a dappled grey mare that he had purchased from Riften. Lydia carefully attached the knapsack to the horse and then rubbed the animal’s soft ears. 

“Good girl, sweet baby Rona.” Lydia cooed as she pet the horse, and Colwin felt his heart swell. Colwin swung himself up onto the horse’s back and Lydia followed suit. The nordic woman saddled herself behind him, and wrapped her arms firmly around him. Colwin clicked his tongue and the two were off. 

The crisp morning air grew steadily heavier as the day wore on. Colwin sang and Lydia hummed along with a small smile on her face. The steady bounce of Rona trotting combined with the fresh smells of the pine trees and incoming rain made for a perfect morning.

“You plan to join the Imperials.” Lydia’s voice was soft in Colwin’s ear, laced with honey and sunshine.

“I know I have to, join one or the other, and it would be better to have a united empire. I don't think Ulfric truly knows how to rule, he’s just frustrated and wants change.” Colwin paused and looked around them. “Or maybe, he just wants to be emperor himself, maybe I’m giving him too much credit.” A small fox ran across the road, and the horse snorted beneath them. “Don't get me wrong, I don't agree with the Thalmor either. People should be free to worship as they please, but I think we would have more success driving them out if we were united.” Colwin blew out a breath at the end of his little speech, and glanced back slightly at Lydia, she seemed to be thinking.

“I agree my Thane, what the Thalmor have done is terrible, but a hate fueled rebellion won't fix that.” 

Silence fell over the pair as they travelled, and soon it was lunch. They picked a spot beside the road, and Colwin tied Rona to a fallen log, and gave her a few carrots. 

Lydia was already building a fire, and Colwin pulled food out of the knapsack. Soon the fire was roaring and their lunch was roasting as they drank their ale and ate cheese.

“Why did the redguard’s foot hurt?” Colwin’s eyes twinkled as he asked. Lydia glanced up at him, confused.

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes at the barely contained smirk on the breton’s face.

“Because his hammerfell on it.” Colwin threw his head back, and laughed wholeheartedly at the joke. Lydia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Why are High Kings always so lonely?” Colwin was grinning.

“Hmm I don't know, why?” Lydia leaned forward, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“Because they all live in Solitude.” Lydia chuckled and Colwin felt his heart swell at the sound.

The two ate and exchanged puns, laughing loudly enough to wake the dead. As soon as they were done, Colwin stomped out the fire, they climbed attop Rona, and were back on the road.

It was about mid-evening when Colwin heard a shout from behind them.

“You picked a bad time to get lost, friend!” Colwin turned to see two bandits racing at them, and he quickly dismounted, pulling out his sword as he went.

He could hear Lydia dismounting behind him, and he was already calling up his flames.

Colwin swung at the nearest bandit, there was a clatter of sword on armor and the blow knocked them back. The breton’s flames were in his hands and he shot a stream of fire at the bandit. They shouted angrily as they burned.

Colwin turned to see Lydia, swinging wildly at the second bandit with her battleaxe, the skilled woman dodged hit after hit, and dealt heavy damage. Colwin swung once more at the bandit attacking him, and they fell swiftly.

Lydia cried out cracked her battleaxe over her enemy’s head, and the fight was over.

Lydia and Colwin stood in the center of the road, panting. Rona was a small ways away, grazing lazily. Colwin looked at Lydia and grinned manically.

“Nothing like a good fight to wake you up!” Lydia stared at him like he was crazy, and Colwin sheathed his sword. “Let's hurry and get out of here, incase there are more hanging around.” Lydia nodded, pulling a small stamina potion out of a satchel on her hip, and took a swig. She offered the bottle to Colwin, and he took it gratefully.

And then the two were back on the road. Colwin had coaxed Rona into a gallop, and Solitude was visible in the distance. Lydia’s head was resting on his back, and he glanced back at her.

“Are you okay?” Colwin’s voice was soft, tinged with worry.

“Yeah, travel by horse just makes me nauseous.”

“Well, we’re coming up on Katla’s Farm now. You can dismount and get your land legs while I rent a stall for Rona.” Colwin pulled Rona to a halt, and Lydia shakily got off.

Colwin quickly got everything sorted with Geimund, the swung the knapsack over his shoulder and whistled softly as he made his way back to Lydia.

“Now! Let's go get ourselves a room at The Winking Skeever.” Colwin put an arm around Lydia's shoulders and grinned at her.

“Ah, I think I’m due for a drink my Thane.” Lydia’s eyes twinkled, her mouth quirked. Colwin’s heart almost stopped.

“First round is on me!”


	3. Chapter Three

Colwin woke up to Lydia gently shaking him. He rolled towards her and groaned.

“Good morning my Thane.” She whispered and then placed a swift kiss on his forehead. She swept herself away quickly and began pulling clothes out of a bag. She tossed a top and pants at Colwin. The nordic woman was already dressed in a simple dark blue dress. “I’ll head downstairs and grab a bowl of water to wash up with.” And with that she was gone. Colwin quickly got dressed, and he glanced around the room, looking for his amulet.

It sat on a nearby dresser, his amulet of Stendarr, it was laid carefully next to a ring he had gotten Lydia. He’d made the ring himself, it was silver and a contained a flawless amethyst. He’d had it enchanted to increase the wearer’s healing rate. He gifted it to Lydia around a year prior, back when Alduin was still a terrifyingly unknown threat.

Colwin clipped his amulet around his neck just as Lydia made her way up the stairs, holding a bowl of water and some washcloths. Colwin held the ring out to the woman, and she slipped it onto her finger with a small grin.

“Ah yes, The Band Of The Divines Protection.” Lydia wiggled her fingers and bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

“What can I say, I was horrible at naming things, and horribly dramatic.” Colwin held his hands to his chest as he spoke.

“Was?-“ Colwin choked out an offended noise, “-Meeko is lucky he already had a name when you found him.” Lydia was dabbing a cloth in the water, and began rubbing her face.

Colwin pouted for a moment, and then wet a washcloth to begin cleaning himself.

“Maybe when this war is over, I’ll adopt a kid.” Colwin’s voice was small, and Lydia turned to him, eyes wide in surprise. Colwin lifted his hand and scratched his neck awkwardly. “Is that a bad idea?”

Lydia shook her head. “No my Thane, you would make a fine father, a child would be lucky to have you in their life.” Lydia tipped her head and placed a hand on Colwin’s knee, smiling reassuringly.

Colwin’s face almost split in half he grinned so hard.

“Well, with you in their life, they’d grow up to be the strongest, most honest, kind, and brave person in all of skyrim.” The bravado in the breton’s voice grew, and he gestured wildly as he spoke. Lydia’s face heated up and she laughed, turning away from Colwin.

“Thank you my Thane,” Lydia glanced at a cloak on the wall, “now, we better eat and head down to Radiant Raiment. You wouldn’t want to miss Endarie!” Colwin groaned. Lydia laughed wholeheartedly and handed an apple to Colwin. The breton accepted it and took a loud crunchy bite.

The couple ate as they left the inn, and headed to the local clothing shop. Lydia threw open the door and loudly called out.

“Taarie! It’s Lydia!” An incredibly tall altmer woman whisked into the room in response to Lydia’s call.

“My favorite customer! Oh- and you brought your pet too.” Taarie’s words, though cold, had a fond sort of feel to them, as though if Colwin were a cute dog who was nothing more than a nipping nuisance. Taarie had always proved to be the more bearable of the two seamstresses. The real problem proved to be her sister.

“Wonderful. Another charming customer.” Endarie’s dry sarcasm was directed solely at Colwin. He help back a wince and turned to face the elf.

“Good morning Ma’am! Lydia and I are just here to pick up the clothes we commissioned last time we were in town.” Colwin smiled sweetly at the high elf.

“About time too.” Endarie growled out.

“Lydia! You have to try on the dress before you leave, I need to see how you look in it!” Taarie grabbed Lydia’s hand and dragged her upstairs. Lydia’s laughter filled the room before she was gone.

Colwin was left with Endarie.

“So, how much do I owe you dear?” Colwin pulled out his coin purse.

“Don’t patronize me.” Endarie shot over her shoulder as she moved to stand behind the front counter. “You owe us five hundred septims, as you payed the first five hundred when you placed the order.” Colwin nodded along as he counted out the coin. 

Lydia and Taarie could be heard upstairs, laughing and talking loudly. Colwin couldn’t help but grin at the familiar sound. He handed the septims to Endarie, and she accepted them stiffly.

“I have an Amulet of Mara. It’s twenty coins for you.” Endarie’s voice was still dry, but something was different about her tone.

Colwin tipped his head, confused. “I’m afraid Stendarr is my preferred divine.” He gestured at the amulet around his neck.

Endarie sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. “To ask Lydia for her hand you dense milk drinker.” Colwin stepped back and blinked in surprise. He chewed on his lip and glanced down.

“Endarie, I’m not sure, is it, appropriate for a Thane to-“ He was interrupted by Taarie, flying down the stairs holding his and Lydia’s clothes.

“Colwin you are a damn lucky man. Blessed by the eight divines. You’re going to be blown away by Lydia tonight. She looks, gorgeous.” The altmer woman was grinning widely, wrapping the clothes in paper, and tying them off with a string as she spoke.

Lydia had followed her down the stairs, grinning bashfully. “Taarie, it’s you and your sister’s handiwork that’s gorgeous.” Taarie shook her head forcefully.

“Lydia, our fine work only brings out your natural beauty, trust me, it’s ninety percent you!” Taarie placed the package of clothes in Colwin’s arms before placing her hands on Lydia’s shoulders. “You’re gorgeous, and you better put that entire party to shame tonight, or you’re never allowed in my store again.”

“Alright that’s enough sister, we have work to do, and these two need to get out!” Endarie was waving her hands wildly, Lydia and Colwin were soon stumbling out the door.

The pair stood outside Radiant Raiment, Colwin clutching the paper wrapped clothes.

“I suppose we should get a light lunch and then head back to the Winking Skeever? Lounge about for a bit and then get ready?” Colwin suggested, shuffling about, his mind still on his conversation with Endarie.

“That’s fine by me my Thane.” Lydia also appeared to be thinking. “Did Endarie offer you anything while I was upstairs?” Colwin froze.

“No.” He said forcefully, turning towards the Winking Skeever. “Come on let's go.” He walked away quickly, determined to avoid any further questions, at least until he had a chance to think. Lydia trailed behind him, confused.

Once back in their room Colwin dropped the clothes on the bed.

“We forgot to pick up lunch.” Lydia muttered as she slipped into the room behind him.

“Oh yeah! I’ll head down to the market stalls to get something.” Colwin jumped at the opportunity.

“Okay, I’ll iron the clothes,” Colwin was already out the door as Lydia spoke, “Don’t be long my Thane.”

Once outside Colwin glanced from the market stalls, to Radiant Raiment. He then rushed to the clothing store. He slipped inside and called out softly.

“Endarie? Taarie?” The two altmer sisters seemed to materialize out of the walls. Colwin watched both of them, “I have questions.”

“Quest away.” Endarie was scrutinizing him.

“Is it considered appropriate in Skyrim for one to marry their housecarl? I’m not quite sure of the all customs here…” He glanced nervously between the two seamstresses.

“I have no idea.” Taarie said flatly. Colwin nodded brows pinched.

“I’d like that Amulet of Mara, but I have some people to talk to in Whiterun before asking Lydia for her hand.”

Colwin bought the amulet and thanked the two woman graciously before heading to the market stalls. The amulet weighed down his pocket. He had always considered Lydia a romantic partner. He had never thought of marriage as necessary, but maybe it was something Lydia would appreciate. Colwin absentmindedly bought some lunch, and headed back to his and Lydia’s room.

The two ate in silence, Colwin was still thinking, pondering over the idea of having Lydia as his wife, wondering if she would even accept such a commitment. Once they finished Lydia glanced about the room.

“I suppose it’s time to get ready?” She asked softly.

“Why yes!” Colwin stood up. “I want to see how gorgeous you look in that dress!” he clapped his hands together loudly.

Lydia chuckled, “Well I hope I won’t disappoint my Thane!”

Colwin smiled at her, “I’m more than sure you won’t darling.”


	4. Chapter Four

When Lydia stepped out from behind the privacy curtain in her dress, Colwin’s jaw dropped.

“How do I look?” The nordic woman spun, and Colwin started to sweat. How could he ever ask someone that gorgeous to marry him?

“You look absolutely stunning, darling.” Colwin took in every detail of the dress. It was a radiant dark green that complimented the Lydia’s eyes. The dress was trimmed dark red and it pleasantly hugged her natural curves. Lydia watched Colwin watch her with a soft amused look on her face. 

“Thank you my Thane, but you need to get ready now. We have a dinner party to get to after all.” Lydia swished around the room, giving Colwin’s clothes and cleaning up the remains of their lunch. Colwin changed quickly behind the privacy curtain and when he stepped out, Lydia was in front of the mirror, admiring her dress.

“Lydia, I,” Colwin stopped when the housecarl made eye contact with him. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“You..?” She moved towards him until she was right in front of him.

“I think you look absolutely stunning.” His voice was soft and he placed a chaste kiss on Lydia’s forehead. She smiled and glanced away.

“Thank you.” There was a beat of silence and Colwin considered the Amulet of Mara that was wrapped and hidden in the dresser. Would she agree if he asked now? Marriage is a huge commitment, and one of a very different kind than working as a housecarl. As a housecarl she could be dismissed, or quit. But, as his wife, they would be tied together til death. Then came the question of if her being his housecarl meant he could not take her as his wife at all. And, how did courtship work in Skyrim, how different were the customs here from those in High Rock? Would presenting the Amulet of Mara be enough? Or should he be trying harder to win her over? Was inviting her to this dinner party a good start? Colwin decided in that moment that he needed to talk to Carlotta.

“Well, I suppose we should start towards the Blue Palace.” Colwin stood up quickly and held the door open for Lydia. The pair left the The Winking Skeever, and walked down the road on their way to the Blue Palace. The sun was starting to slowly set, and crickets could be heard chirping loudly. The bustle of the large city was dying down, and Colwin hoped the peace wouldn’t be short lived. When the two reached the palace they were greeted by a maid.

“Just up ahead is the foyer, and up stairs is the throne room, where dinner will be held. The guests are all mingling in the foyer until dinner.” The maid smiled politely and curtsied. Colwin and Lydia linked arms and walked into the foyer. There were very few people wandering around the room. They were chatting and sipping wine. Colwin surveyed the room, General Tullius was chatting with a tall altmer man and when he spotted Colwin he waved at him. The general approached him with his hand stuck out, Colwin took it and shook it firmly.

“Good Evening Sir, I hope you’ve had a good journey?” The general smiled politely.

“Yes I have General, we had a skirmish with a few bandits, but we made it out just find.”

General Tullius chuckled. “Well of course you had no problem! Between your shout, and having that dragon at your beck and call…” He leaned in slightly as he spoke.

“Well, with Lydia with me I barely even have to call Odahviing. Lydia could defeat an entire stronghold of bandits one handed.” Colwin smiled fondly at his counterpart, and she laughed.  
“Maybe with your help,” She said modestly, smiling back at Colwin.

The general looked over Lydia. “Is this your wife Colwin?”

Colwin smiled tightly. “Lydia is my housecarl and companion, General.” He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her a little closer. “She keeps me from getting into too much trouble.”

General Tullius smiled and glanced behind him, “Well, I have more guests to speak with, I’ll speak to you again at dinner.” He swept away and Colwin blew out a deep breath.

“That man doesn’t know how to talk anything but military.” Lydia shook her head as she watched the General retreat.

“I really do plan on joining his cause, but I hope to avoid it for as long as I can.” Colwin muttered, removing his hand from Lydia’s shoulder. A well dressed woman wandered up to the pair.

“Evening, you must be Thane Colwin of Whiterun? I’m Bryling, I’m a Thane here in Solitude.” She stuck out her hand and Colwin shook it, smiling warmly.

“Greetings Byling, it’s good to meet you. What do you do here in Solitude?”

“I own the Stonehills settlement, a small mining camp,” she took a sip of her drink, “and of course I give advice here in the palace.”

“Speaking of which,” Lydia spoke up, “Do you know if Jarl Elisif is supposed to be here?”

“Actually she is, she’ll most likely join us in the throne room.” Bryling smiled brightly and gestured upstairs.

“Good! I wanted to tell her how absolutely gorgeous her palace is, and of course offer my condolences regarding the death of her husband.” Lydia was polite, and careful with her words. Colwin couldn’t help but admire her diplomacy, the strong nordic woman could be careful with her words when she needed to.

The three stood and chatted for a while longer until General Tullius’ voice rang out from the landing.

“Dinner is now served!” Everyone headed upstairs to sit at the large dinner table that had been dragged in for this party. Colwin pulled out a chair for Lydia, she thanked him and he sat down next to her. A chef and two maids were serving food, and Colwin chatted with the court wizard sitting next to him.  
Everyone was chattering peacefully, and eating the wonderful food. Lydia and Colwin kept catching each other's eye, and they would smile or make a face everytime. It was pleasant, talking and eating in the beautiful palace.

“Hail Sithis!” The cry rang out and everyone fell silent, an arrow flew through the air and hit Colwin in the shoulder. A woman screamed and Lydia lept into action, shoving Colwin under the table just before an arrow hit his chair with a loud thunk. Guards finally lept into action and Lydia was dragging Colwin away from the dinner table. The nord had a small dagger pulled out, and she had her free hand wrapped around Colwin, sheltering him as they ran for the door.

The pair burst out into the warm Sun Height’s air, Colwin gasping and the pain of the arrow staring to set in. The two’s footsteps thudded over the empty road. 

Lydia lead Colwin swiftly into the Winking Skeever. The inn fell silent as they watched her guide him quickly up the stairs and into their room. She laid him down on the bed, and rushed over to the dresser and pulled out a small satchel, her hands shook as she pulled out a healing potion. She handing the bottle to Colwin, and he held it, looking up a her.

“Sit up and turn around.” Colwin did as she told him to, and Lydia took a deep breath. “I’m going to pull the arrow out, then I need you to drink the potion so it heals, and you don’t lose too much blood. Colwin nodded and clutched the potion. Lydia braced one hand on his back, and held the arrow in the other. “One… two,” she yanked the arrow out, hard. “The potion.” She was pressing her hands against the wound to stop the bleeding.

Colwin uncorked the potion and chugged it down quickly. The wound healed and Lydia breathed out a sigh of relief. Colwin turned around and wrapped his arms around his housecarl.

“Thank you.” He muttered into her shoulder. Lydia nodded and hugged him back.

The two sat still for a moment, hugging. When they finally pulled apart they held eye contact, and Colwin’s mind travelled once more to the Amulet of Mara that was hidden in the dresser.

“Start getting packed.” Lydia stood and picked up her armor. “I’m changing, then you can change, we’re going back to Whiterun.” Colwin nodded and started packing.

The two were ready and out of Solitude in half an hour. The guards watched them, confused, but Lydia had a forced bounce in her step as she approached Katla’s Farm. She saddled Rona as Colwin stood nearby, watching her quietly. Lydia mounted Rona and gestured for Colwin to get on behind her. Once they were both on the large grey mare, Lydia clicked her tongue and Rona jolted into action, trotting along on the road home.


	5. Chapter Five

The sun was peeking over the horizon when Lydia finally saw Whiterun in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief. The pair had faced no adversary on their journey home. Colwin was asleep, his body was probably still fully recovering from his injury and the after effects of the potion. His forehead was on her shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

“My Thane.” Lydia spoke as softly as she could. Colwin stirred and tightened his arms around her. “Wake up, we’re almost home.” Colwin groaned and raised his head.

“Good morning Lydia.” He mumbled. He sat up straight and looked around. “Have you been riding all night? You should've woken me up, and let me take the reins.” He scolded her.

“You’re recovering.” Lydia stated flatly. “I’ll rest when we return home.” Colwin muttered his begrudging agreement, and Rona rocked steadily back and forth as she brought the pair up to the Whiterun stables. Lydia and Colwin dismounted and Lydia approached Skulvar with a small pouch of gold. “Can you stable and unsaddle Rona?” He nodded and took the coin before leading Rona away.

Lydia and Colwin walked up the path to enter Whiterun. Colwin nodded to the guards at the gate, and they nodded back, waving and smiling brightly at the thane.

Once the pair was safely inside Breezehome Lydia dropped their knapsack on the dinning table and began to retreat upstairs.

“You need to pick up Meeko,” she called out to Colwin, “and don’t leave the city, you’re still recovering.”

“Of course mother.” Colwin quipped, watching her head up the stairs. Once she disappeared, Colwin went over to the knapsack, and pulled the Amulet of Mara out of the side pocket he had hidden it in. He shoved it in his pocket and darted out the door. 

Colwin stood outside of his house, surveying the friendly city around him. He stretched, still not fully awake, and then headed up to the Wind District. He climbed the steps to the large residential district and quickly found himself at Carlotta’s house. He knocked and the door flew open. Mila stood there, a huge grin on her face.

“Mr. Colwin!” She shouted, and opened her arms for a hug. Colwin leaned down and hugged her happily, an inerasable smile on his face.

“Have you been taking care of my Meeko?” Colwin asked once he had leaned away from the child.

“Of course! He’s sleeping in my room right now.” As if on cue Meeko came barreling down the stairs, and right into Colwin.

“Oof!” The big shaggy mutt crushed the air out of the breton man’s lungs. “Down Meeko, down!”

Mila was giggling, “He missed you!” Meeko was licking Colwin’s face as he sat on the man’s chest. Colwin patted his head and shoved the dog off him.

“I guess he must of!” He laughed heartily. “Good boy.” He spoke softly, scratching Meeko behind the ears.

“Back so soon?” Colwin glanced up, Carlotta was standing in the entrance to the small living area, holding a selection of vegetables, for her stand no doubt.

Colwin stood, and smiled warmly at the woman. “Yes ma'am. Lydia and I just got back a few moments ago.”

Carlotta’s eyes narrowed. “Have you been traveling all night?” She sounded surprised, and worried.

Colwin reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Well uh… something did happen,” he glanced down at Mila. Carlotta took his que and turned to look at her daughter.

“My little fairy, why don’t you go play with Lars? Let me and Mr. Colwin talk?”

“You can take Meeko with you, I’m sure he could use a good morning play.” Colwin chipped in. Mila smiled brightly up at him.

“Okay! Come on Meeko!” Mila ushered Meeko out of the small house, the door slammed shut behind her and the room fell silent. Carlotta sat down her basket of vegetables. She narrowed her eyes as she studied Colwin.

“What happened Col?”

Colwin looked down. “We were at the dinner party, and someone shot an arrow at me.” He looked up again, and made eye contact with Carlotta.

“Someone tried to assassinate you at an Imperial dinner party?” Colwin could see her putting the pieces together.

“Yes, and just before they shot, they shouted, ‘hail sithis?’” Colwin tipped his head slightly, and tried to remember if he ever laid eyes on his attacker. “They were hidden, I don’t think I ever even saw them.” Carlotta nodded along as he talked.

“That’s definitely the Dark Brotherhood,” she moved towards Colwin and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re so incredibly lucky Col. The Dark Brotherhood… I can’t believe they didn’t get you.” She patted his shoulder gently.

“But I’m okay! Thanks to Lydia, their second arrow didn’t even touch me!”

“The first arrow did?” Carlotta jolted, and spun him around, checking him for injuries.

“My right shoulder.” The second the words left Colwin’s mouth, Carlotta was moving his shirt sleeve so that she could check him.

“Good, Lydia must of patched you up. It’s scabbed over well, and already starting to scar.” Satisfied with her check, she let go of Colwin and stepped away from him. “Praise Kynareth, you made it back okay.” Colwin smiled at her.

“I’ve made it out of more dangerous situations Carlotta.” He reminded her gently. Carlotta’s brow furrowed in a soft, worried expression.

“Not the Dark Brotherhood, they’re infamous. You’re lucky…” She shook her head, as if to clear it. “Enough of this. Let’s talk about something else.”

Colwin stopped and glanced down nervously, his mind on the Amulet of Mara weighing down his pocket.

“Carlotta… how does marriage and courtship work in Skyrim?” Colwin asked hesitantly, sitting down at the small dining table. Carlotta raised her eyebrow, and then a wide grin spread across her face.

“Are you going to ask Lydia to marry you?” She sat down next to Colwin, and leaned forward.

Colwin pulled out the Amulet of Mara, and placed it on the table. “Yes, I would like to, I just… want to do it right.”

Carlotta picked up the amulet, excitedly turning it around in her hands. “Col! This is wonderful! I’m so excited for you and Lydia.” She sat the necklace down, and clasped her hands together. “I’m not sure… if I can help you a great deal with the intricacies of marriage. I’ve never been married, as you know, so I don’t know how all of that works.” She smiled up sadly at him.

Colwin shifted in his chair. “Do you know where I should go to find out what to do?” He picked up the Amulet of Mara, and put it back in his pocket.

Carlotta nodded. “Riften. The Temple of Mara. The priest or priestess there will be able to help you.”

Colwin sat up straight. “Riften it is! I’ve been thinking about purchasing property there anyways…” he scrunched up his face as he grinned at Carlotta.

“As long as you visit, Mila would miss you if you were never around.” Carlotta returned the expression for a split second, before her face softened, she placed her hand on his arm, “and I suppose I would miss you too.”

The two shared a soft moment, smiling at each other and enjoying the company of a close friend. “Carlotta, what sort of gifts should I be get Lydia?”

Carlotta looked quizzically at Colwin. “Gifts?”

“Yeah, gifts, in High Rock, during courtship you give gifts.”

“I don’t think that's a tradition here… but I can assure you Lydia would appreciate it. I would get her high quality armor and weapons, probably enchanted, and I know you could forge them. Maybe get her some dresses made, and jewelry.”

Colwin nodded along as she spoke, making mental notes, “She’s into alchemy, I think I could get her some rare ingredients…” He trailed off, tapping his fingers as he thought about were he’d have to place an order to get his alchemy lab completely restocked for Lydia. He smiled warmly at Carlotta, “Thank you for helping me, your advice and constant support means more to me than you could ever know.”

Carlotta returned the smile, “Col, you’re the closest thing to family I have, I’m lucky to have you in my life.” Colwin stood up, and Carlotta followed suit.

“Well, I’m going to go tell Mila I’m done here and get Meeko back, I need to leave you to open your stall.” Colwin enveloped the imperial woman in a bear hug before heading out the door.


End file.
